<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That Is Not Forgotten by Borsari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907589">All That Is Not Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari'>Borsari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Dreams, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альфонс Элрик не знает, как вообще такое возможно, но ему снятся сны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That Is Not Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/gifts">Xparrot</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/99671">All That Is Not Forgotten</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot">Xparrot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он больше не ест, он больше не дышит. Он знает, что сахар — это двенадцать частей углерода на одиннадцать частей воды, и еще он знает, что когда-то любил конфеты. Но теперь он не может вспомнить, что такое «сладкий», не может вспомнить, как оно стекало по его языку, заставляя улыбаться. Он не может вспомнить, каково было дышать воздухом, прогнившим от химикатов или наполненным озоном перед дождем. Он не помнит само чувство дыхания, когда грудь вздымается под одеждой или ее разрывает от тупой боли из-за недостатка кислорода. Он помнит лишь, что они соревновались с братом, и Эд всегда выигрывал, выныривая из воды с посиневшим лицом, а сам Ал к тому времени уже давно лежал на берегу, тяжело дыша.<br/>
Он не помнит, каково это было — спать. Не так, как раньше, когда ты закрываешь глаза и тебя накрывает темнота. Он не спит, но до сих пор видит сны.<br/>
Он не знает, как такое вообще возможно. Сначала он даже не понял, что это что-то необычное. Слишком много всего произошло тогда: Эд едва смог выжить, а он сам привыкал к новому телу, которое и телом-то не было — оболочка без плоти, фрукт без семян. Тогда он измученный — душой и больше никогда телом — упал на пол, привалившись к стене спиной, которую даже не чувствовал, и смотрел на брата, чье лицо было таким бледным в лунном свете, а повязки казались почти черными.<br/>
Он подумал, что, должно быть, куда-то падал, но вдруг приземлился на что-то мягкое. Он услышал голоса мамы и Эда и был так счастлив и взволнован, что даже не задумываясь пошел с ними по длинной извилистой дороге. А потом он увидел яркий свет — теперь он мог не моргая смотреть на солнце, и глаза совсем не жгло. Весь в красных повязках Эд лежал на кровати с открытыми глазами. Он попытался было приподняться, оперевшись на руку, которой у него больше не было.<br/>
— Ал? Ты там? Ал? — голос у него был настолько хриплым, что больше походил на шипение.<br/>
Ал стоял так высоко, что чуть не бился головой о стропила потолка. Металлические соединения доспеха звенели и лязгали друг о друга.<br/>
— Я здесь, — сказал он голосом, который не был похож на его. Он словно отдавался эхом, странно резонировал.<br/>
Но Эд, едва его услышав, сразу успокоился. Позже он будет плакать, извиняться, снова и снова, словами и поступками, всем, чем может. Но тогда он лишь вздохнул, прежде чем опять заснуть.<br/>
— Ты здесь.<br/>
* * *<br/>
С тех пор Ал узнал, что ему больше не нужно сидеть. Что он может легко ускользнуть из яви, а доспех так и останется стоять. Тихий и пустой. Ночью он ложится на кровать, которая слишком маленькая для его массивного тела, просто потому что хочет, потому что так делает его брат. Просто потому что он может это делать, как не может много чего другого.<br/>
Он не знает, почему ему снятся сны. Ведь сон — как считает современная наука — всего лишь снижение количества синапсов, которых у него вообще-то нет. Может, он не видит сны, и ему просто хочется в это верить. Может, то, что он считает сном, всего лишь потерянные фрагменты его желаний и памяти, к которым стремится его душа. Ведь он видит свою мать: живой, улыбающейся. Она держит его за руку совсем как раньше.<br/>
Иногда по ночам Эд просыпается от собственного крика. Могут быть целые месяцы затишья, но потом что-то случается, и он опять несколько дней или даже недель зовет их мать, зовет Ала. Но даже когда Эд просыпается — сам или его будит Ал — и отказывается говорить о кошмарах, Ал знает, кто именно кричал. Да, это может быть Нина, Барри-мясник или кто-то еще, но почти всегда это именно Эд.<br/>
Он помнит, что когда они были маленькими, Эду иногда снились кошмары, в которых его преследовали монстры. Матери приходилось держать его в объятиях до тех пор, пока он снова не засыпал. Но больше Эд от монстров не убегает.<br/>
А у Ала ночных кошмаров нет, хотя он так ярко помнит ту ночь. Резкий укол боли от порезанного Эдом пальца — единственная настоящая боль, что он тогда ощутил. Но он видит ее лишь наяву и никогда во сне.<br/>
В своих снах он много смеется. В его снах всегда есть мама и Эд. Они смотрят на солнечный свет, едят фрукты, лежат в траве или бегут к Уинри. Иногда его поднимают сильные руки — он ведь маленький, так что это должно быть так просто, — а низкий голос что-то говорит над ухом. Мужской голос, который он почти узнает.<br/>
Но иногда он видит другие сны. В этих снах он совсем не ребенок. В них он высокий и смотрит на мир почти с той же высоты, что и сейчас. Он пожимает руку полковнику Мустангу, чувствуя грубость его пироперчаток. Рой улыбается ему, крепко пожимая руку в ответ.<br/>
Объятия Эда кажутся немного странными, неправильными. Потому что одна его половина — твердый металл, а другая — упругая плоть. Но Ал уже привык к этому, ощущая лишь легкий укол вины. Улыбка Эда наглее, чем когда-либо, но она живая, а глаза не застилает боль.<br/>
* * *<br/>
В улыбке доктора больше, чем профессиональная вежливость, и Ал замирает, когда тот жестами показывает ему пройти в комнату. Эду даже приходится толкнуть его к двери, чуть не сбив при этом с ног.<br/>
— Ну же, ты должен пойти первым!<br/>
Ал слушается. Она полулежа сидит в кровати; спутанные волосы вокруг лица похожи на золотой ореол. Широко улыбаясь, она начинает вставать, но акушерка нетерпеливо толкает ее назад, поэтому Ал подходит к ней сам, чтобы посмотреть на сверток в ее руках. Он берет ребенка на руки. Красного, вытертого насухо. Такого маленького и легкого. Малышка едва ли весит больше, чем пеленки, в которые она закутана, но она тяжелее золота и красивее самого драгоценного камня. Ни Эду, ни самому Алу не хватило бы никакого мастерства в алхимии, чтобы сотворить подобное. Но все-таки без него ничего бы не вышло.<br/>
Он садится на кровать, и жена прижимается к нему теплым боком. Когда он смотрит на шуршащий сверток, на крошечное личико, у него сводит скулы от улыбки, а глаза начинает жечь.<br/>
Он пытается проморгаться и когда вновь открывает глаза, вокруг лишь темнота. Он слышит первую зимнюю бурю, слышит свистящий ветер снаружи, раздувающий шторы сквозь ставни, но он не чувствует холода.<br/>
Он подносит руку к лицу, касаясь тут же скрипнувшего металлического шлема. В темноте комнаты он внимательно разглядывает кожаную перчатку, но на пальцах нет влаги.<br/>
— Ал. — Эд наблюдает за ним, сидя на соседней кровати.<br/>
Ал думает, а не разговаривал ли он во сне. А если он кричал, сам того не зная, или шум от доспеха разбудил Эда? Или, может, Эд проснулся сам.<br/>
— Тебе приснился плохой сон? — тихо и обеспокоенно спрашивает Эд. Ночью, когда они остаются наедине, он все еще его старший брат.<br/>
— Нет, — честно отвечает Ал.<br/>
Даже если на лицевой панели шлема и есть слезы, он их не чувствует. Но он знает, что Эд ничего не видит.<br/>
Во сне он знал, что соленая влага жгла глаза, но он не помнил, как это было, хотя все произошло буквально несколько минут назад. Или несколько лет. Или, может, он вообще это выдумал. Сейчас, проснувшись, он не может их даже представить.<br/>
Он мог бы рассказать Эду. И тогда бы Эд дал ему слезы, чтобы он увидел их. Он бы знал, что они горячие и соленые на вкус и жгут глаза брата.<br/>
— Ал, — зовет Эд, — скажи мне.<br/>
Эд знает, что ему снятся сны, но не знает, о чем. И это несправедливо, что у самого Эда кошмары, а у него — нет. Нет причины, из-за которой ему хочется плакать, не тогда, когда Эд страдает, а он не чувствует боли. Несправедливо, что один Эд должен страдать, когда он так же виноват. Эд давно расплатился за свои грехи, а теперь искупает грехи Ала. Нечестно. Он не заслуживает слез Эда.<br/>
— Все в порядке, брат, — отвечает Ал. — Я не помню, что мне приснилось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>